Yours To Hold
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: first few chapters will be through Anne's point of view. Anne and Henry meet but this time Anne has a gift she can never share with anyone. her own father doesn't even know her secret her and Mary share this burden alone. you can guess it a Anne and Henry


I do not own The Tudors or anything unless I add a new character to the story line that I'm about to write. This is from Anne's dairy. Just the first page.

Hello my name is Anne Boleyn. You are probability wondering why I'm telling you this. I wish to tell you my story, but first I must tell you of another story. I can see ghost and talk to them. Also I'm to be married to the King of England, Ireland and France.

So I'll start out with telling you how we met.

I had just come to court by my fathers will. We had just came back from France. George, Mary and me having been living in France for a long time it seem since I was four or five years old when we had gone there has order by Henry the Seventh. We have finally return to our home country in hope to be under the new King. King Henry VIII. Henry was still married to Katherine of Argon. They had a daughter named Mary. Before Henry, Katherine had been married to his brother Arthur. Who died of a illness at the age of fifteenths or sixteen the age I'm not sure of right now. Katherine had lived in purny for about seven years till Henry had gotten her out of there and made her his wife. But not before making a Bastard son with Bessie Bonnet. Little Henry Forzoy, sadly later he died of the sweating sickness. Everyone was sad for that child and for Bessie. Katherine had a baby boy in the first years of there marriage life but he don't live more then a month before he died. They kept trying but always ended in stillborn or miscarriages, till Katherine's beloved daughter Mary was finally born to them the only living hair to King and Queen. I think about seven miscarriages and only one living child, for a while Henry and Katherine lived happy. But before long Henry wanted a son a hair to his throne like his father had before him, scene Katherine couldn't have anymore children Henry had started to want out of there marriage of so many happy and sad years. He had been reading the book by the good lord. He found a page that made him start to think he had been living in sin for so long he wanted to end his marriage to the Katherine of Argon also known has his late brothers widow. He had gone to Wolsey asking for a annulling his sinfully marriage to Katherine and making his daughter Princess Mary a bastard child. Katherine had found out about it and wrote to her nephew Charles V. Henry was angry at Katherine for doing this since her nephew had gone to Rome and putting the pope in a place he couldn't annul the marriage of King and Queen of England. Wolsey kept trying to win the annulment with the pope till finally they came to a way to make it safe for everyone. The Pope had given Henry away that he could have what he wanted but the new wife couldn't become Queen of England till the first Queen had died of illness or normal death.

I met Henry at one of his events for the nephew of Katherine, Charles V. Where Charles was meeting his first cousin Princess Mary. I was holding a wine pitcher and I almost walked right into him. We looked at each other for a few minutes then I bowed to him and then walked away fast to keep up with bring the wine around to the Queen. It had gone unnoticed by the Queen, but she turn a blind eye to it for favor of her nephew who she loved greatly. Later after the event had been closed seeing has it was to turn into the castle. I was walking through the halls when I bump into Henry again and this time he smiled at me and I smiled back. What happen next shocked me. Henry put his hand on my neck and pulled me to him softy and kissed me and I kissed him back just as much as he was kissing me. Scene then he was watching me every time I was in one of the dances or asking me to dance with him. Even after that kiss he started to write to me telling me how much he cared and wanted me by his side.

I had to go back to Haver Castle I needed time away from court and away from Henry the King.

Well I was followed by Henry's best friend scene childhood Charles Brandon. I really don't know why he followed me back to my home. My father and him ended up talking about something while I was rushed up to my room to change so I can come back down and great my father and our guest. I changed into my favorite Grey and blue dress. As I walked back down Henry had shown up which I was shocked to see him in my home.

I'm going to leave it there just as a simple page see if you guys like it or not.


End file.
